Itchweeed, un héroe muy particular
by Nubes Negras
Summary: ¿Alguien se ha parado a pensar en cómo es la vida cotidiana de los hermanos Hardy, Matt y Jeff? ¿O en que tal vez nos hemos dejado un personaje sin mencionar en la descripción? Tal vez... si queréis descubrir quién es Itchweeed, este fic es el vuestro :
1. 1, 2, 3, ¡las 3 yayas!

**Itchweeed: Un héroe muy particular**

_Fan Fic by: aDrian-19-91 y Kairi Minamoto_

**Capítulo 1: 1, 2, 3... ¡las 3 yayas!**

Estamos en Cameron, Carolina del Norte. Nadie sabe que en este pequeño y, por qué no decirlo, cutre lugar vive el mayor superhéroe de todos los tiempos: el gran Itchweeed. Pocos saben de su verdadera identidad, y los que le han descubierto… han preferido no hablar de ello (todo a cambio de un módico precio…). Y es el que el Itchweeed además de un gran superhéroe, es una persona muy persuasiva…

Pero centrémonos, Itchweeed está a punto de despertar…

Pipipipí-Pipipipí-Pipipí (esto era la onomatopeya de un despertador)

-Mierda… -dijo una tranquila voz, seguida de un fuerte golpe en el suelo. El chico que estaba durmiendo se encontraba ahora de cabeza en el suelo.

El hermano de Jeff, Matt, acudió al dormitorio en el que dormía su hermano, ya que el ruido le había sobresaltado.

-En serio, tío... lo tuyo es preocupante, vienes a las tantas a casa y te despiertas de este modo tan... estruendoso, por calificarlo de alguna manera con la que no pueda faltarte al respeto. Aunque menos mal que te has despertado porque se te estaban enfriando los huevos.

Jeff miró a su hermano con cara de incomprensión, desconcierto y sueño. Dejando además claramente visible su estado de resaca.

Matt se dio cuenta de que en ese estado su hermano no iba a entrar en conversaciones con posibles ramificaciones de interpretación y le enseñó la sartén donde estaban hechos dos huevos fritos.

-Ah… eso… -dijo tras un bostezo. -Por un momento pensé que te aprovechaste de que estaba borracho para violarme y me habías dejado desnudo en la cama para hacerme fotos y subirlas al Myspace.

-Oh vamos, Jeff -dijo Matt moviendo la cabeza en señal de reproche.-¿Te crees que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que despelotarte y hacerte fotos? Antes voy a Irak con una camiseta de Obama y unos calzones con la bandera americana. Anda, ponte algo de ropa y vente a la mesa a desayunar, que me tienes frito.

Matt mira los huevos y sonríe.

-Jejeje, fritos, como los huevos, jejeje. Solo me falta decir que me tienes hasta los… vaale, no tiene gracia.

Matt se da la vuelta y abandona la habitación aún con la sartén en la mano.

-Gilipollas… -murmuró Jeff y trató de levantarse imitando a Shawn Michaels, pero volvió a caerse de culo. -¡Mi culo asegurado en millones de dólares…! Espera… no lo tengo asegurado… -ladeó la cabeza y se levantó como las personas normales.

Abrió uno de sus tres armarios, dónde tenía miles de camisetas y pantalones iguales, ya que siempre llevaba los mismos al ring pero no siempre Matt se los lavaba para el día siguiente…

Cogió unos pantalones y una de sus camisetas de tirantes y se vistió. Después se acercó al armario número dos y eligió sus armbands (también conocidas como la mierda esa que lleva en los brazos), lo que le costó un tiempo, ya que tenían que ir a juego con el cinturón, su pelo y el maquillaje que iba a llevar en la cara cuando saliera al ring.

Cuando cogió los armbands se dirigió al armario número 3, dónde había diversos sprays de muchos colores. Cogió tres de ellos y agachó la cabeza y empezó a pintarse los mechones de los diferentes colores. Después abrió un cajón del armario número 2, también llamado el armario de los complementos dónde también guardaba condones de diferentes colores que nunca llegaba a usar, y cogió un cinturón a juego.

Bajó a la cocina y al ver la mesa tuvo la horrible tentación de saltar sobre ella y romperla, pero pensó que tenía bastante con el dolor de cabeza y el dolor de culo.

Una vez Jeff llegó a la mesa todo bien vestidito y coloreado, Matt ya estaba recogiendo los despojos de su desayuno. Y es que Matt era un tío puntual y correcto, desayunaba a la hora que toca desayunar, comía a la hora que tenia que comer y... volvía a casa a la hora a la que había que volver.

-Por fin la bella durmiente entra en acción. -Dijo Matt con tono burlón.- Los huevos ya crean escarcha en el plato.

Matt se llevó los platos y los dejó en el fregadero, sabía que luego le tocaría lavarlos.

-Itchweeed siempre tiene que estar perfecto cuando sale a la calle. -se excusó Jeff y le miró de forma maliciosa. -Eres muy maniático, Matthew. No me extraña que Amy te pusiera los cuernos…

Matt se quedó más congelado que los huevos de Jeff (los fritos, los fritos), y menos mal que ya había dejado todos los platos que llevaba en el fregadero porque si no seguro que se le habrían caído. Sin decir nada, Matt salió de la cocina, se fue a uno de los rincones del salón y se agachó cara a la pared, dándose cabezazos contra ella mientras dibujaba circulitos en el suelo con el dedo meñique

-Joder… y todavía seguirá traumado con eso… -murmuró Jeff para sí y fue al salón detrás de él. -¡Vamos Matt, no te pongas así! Si Amy te los puso con media WWE… conmigo también, y si te digo la verdad no era muy buena en la… -se calló, había metido la pata. Eso era algo que nunca le iba a contar a Matt, ni siquiera se lo había dicho cuando estaba drogado. -¡Mierda!

Matt siguió sin decir nada, tan solo aumentó la velocidad con la que describía los circulitos y la fuerza con la que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, hasta el punto en el que una de las estanterías cayó estrepitosamente a causa de la reverberación de la pared o algo por el estilo. Pobrecito Matt...

-¡Matthew, deja de hacer eso! -exclamó Jeff elevando los brazos, como tratando de llamar su atención. -Si te quedas inconsciente o algo a ver quien limpia la casa, lava los platos, pone el despertador, paga las facturas… -se acercó a él y le cogió de los brazos. -Además, admítelo, no te gustan las tías. -añadió con una sonrisa de idiota.

Matt paró de hacer fuerza súbitamente, para sorpresa de Jeff. El mayor de los Hardys tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Puedo tolerar que te hayas tirado a Lita, vale, era una guarrindonga... -Matt hablaba sin apenas mover los labios. Tenía experiencia en ello ya que de pequeño acostumbraba a juguetear con algunas marionetas, poniéndoles todo tipo de voces.- Pero que pongas en duda mi nivel de macho man no lo voy a tolerar...

Jeff soltó una sonora carcajada y señaló a su hermano, después cayó al suelo y siguió riéndose de forma histérica. Y de repente se calló y se levantó como si nada. Le señaló de nuevo y soltó una leve risilla.

-Bueno… sí, vale. -dijo finalmente. -Tenemos que ir a coger el avión, espero que me hayas hecho la maleta ¬¬

Matt se incorporó poco a poco y miró a Jeff con cara de agobio.

-Sí, te he hecho la maleta esta madrugada mientras tú estabas por ahí y he ordenado tu ropa por orden alfabético según los nombres de los colores, ¿vale? Amarillo, azul, berde...¿Verde era con B o con...? Bueno, da igual, el caso es que la maleta está hecha. Si el señorito no quiere nada mas me iré a hacer la mía, que no he tenido

nada de rato libre para mí, que me das más trabajo que al chapista de Mazinger Z.

-¿Has colocado mi ropa de Itchweeed también? Te recuerdo que la necesito cuando haya un problema… y ya sabes que sospecho que Candice Michelle es la malvada criminal a la que apodamos "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado". -le recordó el menor.

A lo que Matt respondió:

-Sí, Jeff, tranquilo. No veas lo que me ha costado desmontar la aspiradora y colocar cada pieza cuidadosamente en tu maleta. Le hice yo ayer también un bolsillo a la funda del neceser para poder poner los tornillos, las tuercas y toda la pesca.

-Oh, eres un gran mayordomo, Matthew. Casi tan eficaz como el de Spiderman… ¿o era el de Batman? -Jeff se quedó pensativo varios minutos con aquella duda existencial. -Creo que era el de Spiderman… Batman era el compañero de Hulk… -fue entonces cuando se preguntó si Hulk y Hulk Hogan eran la misma persona, y de ahí logró sacar que John Cena podría ser Batman. Pero pensar tanto le causó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. -Jodida resaca… Matt, ¿sabes que hice ayer? Porque no me acuerdo de nada y me he despertado con un sabor muy raro…

-¡Yo que sé! -Dijo Matt, exaltado. -Shannon me llamó preocupado porque Orton (creo..) te había dado sopa de caracol para el cutis y tú te la bebiste toda de un trago después de mezclarla con jb, bacardy.. sois unos borrachos.

-¿He bebido sopa de caracol?

Jeff salió corriendo al baño y se pudieron escuchar perfectamente sus vómitos. Minutos después volvió con la cara pálida.

-Bueno… vamos al aeropuerto. -después de esto, volvió a la "normalidad" y se puso en la posición del pensador, cuando en realidad lo que quería era poner la pose de los superhéroes. -¡El crimen nos espera!

Lo que Jeff no sabía era que no iban a combatir el crimen, sino que iban a un show de SmackDown!

Situémonos. Matt y Jeff ya se encontraban en la cola para facturar sus billetes y pasar por el detector de metales. Cómo no, Matt llevaba todas y cada una de las maletas, mientras que Jeff escuchaba cómodamente música de su iPod, un aparatejo cuya procedencia, todo hay que decirlo, era desconocida; simplemente Matt se lo encontró dentro de uno de los pantalones de Jeff cuando se disponía a lavarlos tras una larga noche de juerga de éste.

Matt, al ver a su hermano bailotear tontamente, no pudo evitar decir:

-Jeff, tío, para ya... esas abuelas no paran de mirarte y para mí que les estás incitando a hacer algo que no me gustaría nada ver. Y menos ahora, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de desayunar.

-¿¡QUE LAS VIEJAS DE ALLÍ ATRÁS QUÉ!? -chilló el aludido, pues tenía los cascos a tope y no escuchaba nada… y tampoco se daba cuenta del volumen de su voz.

Matt se llevó una de las manos a la cara en cuanto vio como las susodichas abuelas esbozaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se levantaban de un salto de sus asientos, dispuestas a... vete tú a saber qué.

-No puedo más, no puedo más, no puedo más... -Repetía Matt una vez tras otra tratando de apartar la vista.- Siempre llamando la atención, ya van 12 aeropuertos seguidos...

-¡¿QUÉ DICES, QUE LLEVAS 12 MESES SIN MOJAR?! -volvió a chillar Jeff, que seguía bailando y escuchando música, pero había parado de golpe al entender eso.

-Idiota... ojalá solamente fueran 12 meses... -De repente, Matt se sobresalta, y con razón...- Jeff no, hacia las abuelas no, ¡esas yayas son caca! ¡¡Quieto ahí!!

Pero Jeff no hacía ni caso, y esta vez no era porque no lo escuchara, pues se había quitado los cascos y saludaba a las ancianas con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola, señoras… ¿saben que mi hermano lleva más de 12 meses sin follar? -preguntó antes de mirar al mayor de los Hardy y dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

Matt, al oír esto, se quedó petrificado y trató de excusarse, tratando de disimular sin mucho éxito los nervios que tenía y la vergüenza que estaba pasando:

-Eso.. ¡¡Eso es mentira!! Hace seis meses en la granja del tío Will una cabra, mientras dormía... -De repente, el rostro de Matt adquirió un semblante serio.- ¡Jeff, deja de hacer tonterías o vendrán los de seguridad! ¡¡Y no creo que a Vince le haga mucha gracia si se entera!!

-Está bien… -suspiró Jeff con resignación y mientras volvía con su hermano a facturar los billetes. -Espera, espera… ¿te has tirado a una cabra? -añadió en un susurro y su rostro comenzó a palidecer.

-Sí, eso creo... me desperté en mitad de la noche y vi a la cabra sobre mí... ¡¡La culpa es tuya por quedarte con la única cama que había aparte de la del tío Will y hacerme dormir en el granero!! -Matt estaba perdiendo los estribos, y eso no era bueno...

-Lo sabía… sabía que te iba la zoofilia… -murmuró el más pequeño alejándose a un rincón apartado y agachándose a hacer circulitos con el dedo.

-¡¡Jeff, deja de hacer el tonto y ven aquí!! -Dijo Matt, alzando la voz para que su hermano pudiese escucharle.- Dios mío, es peor que un crío... ¡¡Venga, que ya nos toca!!

De repente, al del pelo multicolor se le olvidó el trauma y corrió rápidamente hacia su hermano.

-¿Ves? Tengo superpoderes… -susurró con una sonrisa triunfal. -Soy tan veloz como Sonic. -tras esto, dejó escapar una carcajada que hizo que las personas del aeropuerto que aún no los miraran mal, lo hicieran.

-Desde luego, ambos tenéis un color muy raro y el pelo ya ni te cuento... -Dijo Matt con tono irónico.- Voy a acabar pasando de todo al final, hermanito. ¡Odio que la gente nos mire tanto, es agobiante! Por cierto... súbete los pantalones, anda, que los vas a perder.

Jeff solo emitió un quejido, pero obedeció a su hermano ya que notaba la intensa mirada de aquella abuelas sobre su nuca…

-Piénsalo, eso es porque en el fondo sospechan que… -bajó el tono de voz antes de continuar. -…soy el grandioso Itchweed.

-Pues recemos por que los seguratas no se enteren también y nos prohíban subir al avión. -Tras decir esto de nuevo con semblante irónico, típico de nuestro querido Matthew, éste depositó todos sus objetos metálicos en una plataforma metálica y las bolsas sobre la cinta corredera.

-Pues no entiendo por qué… yo salvaré a este Mundo del bakalao, el reggaeton y de la "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"… que te sigo diciendo que sospecho que es Candice Michelle. -añadió en susurros, entrecerrando los ojos.

Matt se mostró ofendido ante el comentario que su hermano acababa de hacer y añadió:

-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué tienes en contra del reggaeton? ¡Te recuerdo que yo tengo una canción de ese estilo en mi MySpace! Y en cuanto a lo de Candice... me parece que te amenazó con ponerte una orden de alejamiento si no le/la (corrigeme si quieres ¬¬) olvidabas y dejabas de conspirar contra ella, de modo que cálmate y céntrate en hacer tu trabajo, ¿estamos?

-Reggaetonero de mierda… no entiendo como papá no te deshereda. -comentó fulminándolo con la mirada y entonces alzó el puño y realizó la típica pose heroica. -¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mi deber es salvar al Mundo! Y te digo que esa Candice nos oculta algo… ¡juro que lo descubriré!

-¡Papá tendría que desheredarte a ti, yonki! Y no seas paranoico, te digo que Candice no te oculta nada, ¡pesado! -Lo cierto es que en lugar de una conversación entre hermanos parecía la típica discusión padre cuarentón/hijo pequeño.- Anda, pon el iPod sobre la bandejita esa, y el colgante y... el cinturón... -Matt se temió lo peor.

Jeff solo se encogió de hombros y dejó el iPod junto con sus cascos sobre la bandeja, seguido del colgante, el móvil y el cinturón… Y fue entonces cuando su pantalón se bajó aún más, dejando visible que no eran calzoncillos lo que llevaba…

-Hum… Matt… tengo un problema… -susurró tratando de subirse los pantalones al escuchar varios gritos histéricos que venían de Dios-Sabe-Dónde.

-Oh, Dios mío... Tápate, que creo que te han visto las abuelas. -Matt estaba rojo como un tomate... pobrecillo.

Tras pronunciar un largo y pesaroso suspiro se cubrió parte de la boca con una mano y susurró a su hermano:

-Jeff, te guardé todos los calzoncillos y los tangas en la maleta menos uno de cada para que eligieses y te pusieses uno, ¿¿por qué no lo hiciste??

-Me dolía la cabeza… ¡Y se me olvidó, joder! Tampoco es tan grave… es un pequeño descuido de nada… -se excusó Jeff, agarrándose el pantalón con ambas manos para que éste no cayera.

-Es que nunca nunca nunca escuchas lo que te digo, Jeffrey... normal, así has acabado.

Dicho esto, Matt pasó a través del detector de metales, el cual no pitó, por supuestísimo que no, ¿cómo le iba a pasar algo tan malo al pobre Matt? Con lo que tiene que aguantar ya...

Pero, como al pobre Matt siempre le tiene que ocurrir algo, cuando Jeff pasó SÍ pitó. Al principio, el menor de los Hardy no supo por qué, y cuando un segurata se acercó a él cayó en la cuenta.

-Ah, claro… ¡espere! -acto seguido, se quitó la camiseta, provocando los gritos enloquecidos de procedencia desconocida y se quitó el piercing del ombligo. -Si es que sois más especialitos… -añadió en un suspiro y pasó esta vez victoriosamente por el detector de metales con la camiseta sobre el hombro. -Alá, vamos, Matt…

La cara de Matt hablaba por sí sola, dejaba entrever que estaba pensando algo parecido a: "¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí...?".

Los dos hermanos consiguieron llegar hasta la pista de aterrizaje, habiendo dejado Matt (cómo no) todas las maletas en el lugar oportuno para que éstas entraran en el avión correspondiente. Matt, bastante nervioso, cogió a su hermano del brazo y apretó el paso, acto seguido dijo:

-Démonos prisa, Jeff, me parece que las yayas de antes todavía nos persiguen. Y no andan muy lejos.

Está bien… -suspiró Jeff y fue al ritmo de su hermano. -Oye, hermanito querido… ¿por qué nunca nadie se fija en ti? -preguntó con desesperante inocencia.

-...Creo que es porque vas conmigo a todas partes y tú llamas la atención bastante más que yo, y tal vez eso se deba a que mi pelo, a radical diferencia del tuyo, únicamente se compone de un color... -Contestó matt con cierto aire de resentimiento.- Y date prisa que las tenemos justo detrás... ¡cómo corren las muy puñeteras!

-Eso quiere decir… -comenzó a susurrar Jeff y entonces se quedó estático, como si acabara de tener una enorme revelación. Cuando Matt se quedó quieto un par de metros delante de él y lo miró lo señaló con el dedo índice. -que… tú… ¡ERES UN CUTRE! -exclamó sin darse cuenta de que las yayas estaban cada vez más cerca de él.

-¡¡Eeeeeh!! -Dijo Matt, a la vez que se acercaba a Jeff también señalando a éste con el dedo índice.- ¿¿Me llamas cutre a mí, a pesar de tener un logo tan guay para mi nombre, cosa que tú, por cierto, no tienes?? Además, aunque mi pelo sólo sea de un color... -Matt se frotó el pelo con la otra mano.- ...¡mola más que el tuyo!

-¡Pero yo mojo más que tú! -contraatacó Jeff. -Y… ¡mi novia no me puso los cuernos con mi mejor amigo! -añadió sacándole la lengua.

Tras esto, Matt se quedó paralizado de nuevo, hasta que se marchó en dirección contraria, buscando un rincón en el cual hacer el numerito de siempre. No obstante... algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¡Coño, las tres mellizas! -Matt vio como las tres yayas estaban mucho más cerca que antes, y consideró que lo único que podía explicar que esas abuelas corrieran tanto era que estaban endemoniadas, por lo que se asustó todavía más y comenzó a correr con cara de histérico hacia donde estaba su hermano.- ¡¡Rápido tío, que nos cogen!!

-¡Matt! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -preguntó Jeff con exagerado dramatismo. -Estas ancianas… ¡son enviadas de "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"! ¡Vienen a por mí y solo convirtiéndome en Itchweed podré acabar con ellas!

Matt no se podía creer que le estuviese pasando aquello, llegó a pensar que el karma le estaba castigando por una vieja mala acción, como por ejemplo cuando sin querer mató por sobrealimentación al pececito que Jeff había rescatado en un tiovivo de la feria que frecuentaban de pequeños.

-Jeff... ¡A esas abuelas no las ha enviado nadie, sólo les has molado y... vete tú a saber lo que quieren hacerte, así que corre!

-¡Quieren robarme mis poderes para que no pueda derrotar a "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"! -insistió Jeff. -¡Tengo que transformarme en Itchweed!

Y, de repente, Jeff se marchó corriendo y desapareció, dejando al pobre Matt solo con aquellas ancianas pervertidas…

Matt vio horrorizado cómo las yayas le acorralaban. Pensó que la situación no podía ser peor pero ah, amigo... ¡Qué equivocado estaba el pobre Matthew! Ninguna de las tres yayas tenía dentadura, por lo que éstas chapurreaban cosas sin sentido y era imposible entenderlas... aunque a Matt le pareció escuchar de pasada la palabra "Satán", y esto lo acojonó, todo hay que decirlo.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas, ¿no les estará buscando alguien? Seguramente ese alguien esté muuuuy preocupado por ustedes. -Dijo Matt, tratando a las yayas casi con temor, con las manos extendidas para protegerse del asedio de las tres bestias pardas.

Cuando aquellas 'dulces' ancianitas estaban a escasos milímetros del mayor de los Hardy, un estruendoso ruido hizo que éstas se giraran para ver de dónde procedía y… una pala de esas con las que juegan los niños en la playa aterrizó en sus cabezas, aturdiéndolas.

-¡Nadie toca a Matt Hardy! Sí, es un cutre y un pringado… ¡pero también es un ser humano!-exclamó Jeff subido a una aspiradora. -Ejem, ejem… -digo… ¡Itchweeed! Nadie más que Itchweeed lleva tanta chatarra encima por ropa y esas pinturas en la cara… -Sé quienes sois, sí… ¡sois zombies enviados por "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado" para acabar conmigo y robarme mis poderes! -añadió señalándolas con el dedo corazón (sí, corazón… ¿por qué siempre el índice?) -¡Pues no lo conseguiréis!

Matt cayó de rodillas, con las manos en la cara... no se lo podía creer. Si se acercaba la oreja, podía oírse perfectamente cómo el desesperado Hardy murmuraba una y otra vez:

-¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí, por qué a mí…?

-¡Tranquilo, Matt! ¡Yo te salvaré de estos zombies! -exclamó Itchweeed, confundiendo de nuevo la pose del pensador con la pose heroica sobre la aspiradora. -¡Vamos! ¡Ataque… aspiradora! -se inventó de repente y puso en marcha el electrodoméstico… con tan mala pata que lo encendió mal y en vez de aspirar a las abuelas… éstas fueron empujadas contra el pobre Matt. Y sí, ya sabemos que las aspiradoras no echan aire, pero la aspiradora de Itchweeed es especial… porque Matt la tuneó de tal forma que fuera capaz de hacer eso. Pobre Matt… seguramente no se imaginaba que esto sucedería… -¡Ups! Lo siento…

Matt perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, dándose contra el asfalto de la pista el culazo de su vida. De repente, se dio cuenta de que en la mano tenia una extraña mata de pelo blanco, miró a una de las yayas que se había caído también debido al "Ataque Aspiradora" de Je..Itchweeed y lo entendió todo:

-Se... señora... su peluquín...

Matt extendió la mano para entregárselo y la yaya pervertida número 2 se la quitó con muy malas maneras, ¿por qué la gente es tan maleducada con Matt, con lo caballeroso y bueno que es él? ...pobrecito, es un auténtico incomprendido.

-¡Tranquilo, Matt! ¡Ha sido sin querer! -se disculpó Itchweeed y apagó la aspiradora y esta vez se fijó en que iba a pulsar el botón de aspirar. -¡Ahora sí! ¡ATAQUE ASPIRADORA! -exclamó pulsando el botón… y la aspiradora se tragó las tres pelucas de las yayas. -Oh… eso… es… son… ¡CALVAS! ¡CALVAS! ¡CALVAS! -gritó señalándolas esta vez con el pulgar y cara de auténtico trauma.

El cabreo de Matt era ya monumental, por lo que éste intentó levantarse a lo Shawn Michaels para impresionar, se dejó la espalda en el intento y aprendió la lección. Se levantó poco a poco usando los brazos y, rojo de ira, bramó:

-¡¡JEFF, ESTATE QUIETO YA Y VAMOS DE UNA JOD*** VEZ AL PU** AVIÓN!!

Las abuelas, del susto, se fueron corriendo tal vez más rápido que cuando estaban persiguiendo a Jeff, y es que Matt cuando se lo curra, impone.

Itchweeed se quedó parado dónde estaba, incapaz de moverse, mirando a su hermano alucinado. Así permaneció durante varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, reaccionó.

-¡MAAAAATTT! -chilló como un loco dando saltos hacia su hermano para darle un abrazo. -¡ERES INCREÍBLE! ¡Ha sido un gran ataque! ¡Sabía que tú también habías heredado los superpoderes! -se separó, pero permaneció agarrándolo de los hombros y lo miró fijamente. -¡Únete a mí y juntos salvaremos al Mundo!

-Pero... ¿A salvar al Mundo de qué...? -Dijo Matt con cara de estar a punto de llorar- ¡Y no digas de Candice, que ya me sé ese cuento chino!

-¡Es ella, Matt! Estoy seguro… y no solo ella… también el Doctor Narizotas, el Travesti Cara-Mono, el Monstruo de las Galletas Punky… ¡Y MUCHOS MÁS! Estamos en peligro… ¡y te necesito! ¡Solo no podré contra ellos! -respondió en un tono extremadamente melodramático. -¡Por fi, por fi! ¡Juro que haré mi cama una semana! -suplicó poniendo cara de niño pequeño (sí, y de paso le salieron orejitas de gato… ¿por qué? Yo que sé, siempre salen orejitas de gato…)

Matt ladeó la cabeza en señal de aprobación y no le quedó otra que seguir la corriente a su hermano:

-Está bien, está bien... ya hablaremos de esto cuando hayamos llegado a Ohio. -Dijo Matt, algo más calmado- Pero cámbiate y vamos al avión ya, o de lo contrario lo perderemos.

-¡Bien! Claro, querido hermanito. -respondió alegremente Itchweeed y decidió cambiarse… allí mismo…

-¡¡PERO AQUÍ NO!! -Matt volvió a perder los estribos- ¿¿¡¡Qué quieres, que en vez de sólo tres yayas tengamos a toda un horda de fans con las hormonas más hiperactivas que Pocholo con un empacho de Red Bull!!??

-Zombies, no yayas, zombies. -corrigió Itchweeed y cogió su aspiradora bajo el brazo. -Está bien, pesado… -suspiró y se dirigió a un baño cercano… aunque ya no llevaba pantalones…

Matt prefirió pasar de su hermano un rato e ir hacia la cafetería del aeropuerto para comprarse algun caramelito de menta. En el camino se encontró a un niño de unos 5 o 6 años, que se paró a mirar a Matt con una extraña mueca.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?-Preguntó Matt, empezando a sentirse molesto.

-Yo a ti te conozco... -Dijo el niño, arqueando la ceja.

Por una vez en todo el día, Matt iba a tener un momento agradable. Sonrió y se agachó para ponerse a la altura del pequeño.

-¿Sabes quién soy... de verdad?

-Sí, mi hermano tenía una foto en la que salías tú, ¿te llamas Mark Henry, verdad?

La sonrisa de la cara de Matt desapareció de repente.

-Eh...bueno, no... no exactamente...

-Aunque el que de verdad me gusta es uno que tiene el pelo raro... así como con muchos colorines... ¡y que cuando sale se pone a bailar, es una pasada!

La cara de Matt era todo un mapa. Sin cambiar su expresión (un cruce entre sorpresa y mueca de asco), dio dos palmaditas al niño en el hombro, se levantó y se fue.

Cerca de allí, Jeff ya volvía vestido… bueno, normal… como siempre suele ir vestido, sí, eso… Y cuando se encontró con su hermano comenzó a dar saltos como un loco y se acercó a él.

-¡MATT! ¡MATT! Había olvidado que tienes que pensar un nombre para tu identidad secre… -se quedó callado al ver la expresión del moreno. -¿Ocurre algo?

*Matt no había cambiado su expresión ni un ápice, y contestó a su hermano sin apenas mover la boca.

-No, no es nada... solo que parece como si a todas partes me persiguiera siempre una nube negra que no para de lloverme encima... y no lo digo poeque me haya meado encima, que te veo venir.

La primera respuesta del menor de los Hardy fue una sonora carcajada que pudo escucharse en todo el aeropuerto. Tardó varios minutos en calmarse, y cuando lo hizo, miró a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ay, Matt…! Es físicamente imposible que una nube negra te esté persiguiendo y te llueva encima… ¡Que pareces tonto…! -respondió finalmente, aguantándose la risa. -Y vámonos ya, que llevas todo el día entreteniéndote con tonterías y vamos a perder el avión. -lo regañó y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al avión.

Matt trató de controlar su instinto asesino y acompañó a su hermano al avión, sin quitar la mirada del suelo... y sin haber cambiado todavía la expresión.

Una vez en el avión, ambos hermanos se sentaron juntos y Jeff se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente y de una manera un tanto agobiante.

Matt, un tanto molesto, miró a Jeff y le preguntó en tono algo borde:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces mirándome todo el rato? ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

-Te ha salido una cana… -fue la respuesta atontada de Jeff, que señalaba un pelillo grisáceo en el cabello del Hardy mayor. -Y otra… -señaló otra. -Ah, y otra… y esa de ahí… y esa…

Matt no quitó la vista de Jeff, con la boca entreabierta. Sin apartar la mirada de la cara de su hermano, se puso la mano en el pelo y se quitó una gran mata de pelo blanco.

-Es la peluca... de una de las yayas que han intentado violarte.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa por parte de Matt.

-De modo que... ¿he ido todo el rato con esto puesto y... no me has dicho nada hasta ahora?

-Es que… era gracioso ver como la gente te iba mirando por el aeropuerto. -respondió Jeff con una enorme sonrisa.

Matt apartó la cabeza muuuuy lentamente, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con su hermano para no acabar comentiendo alguna estupidez como tirarlo fuera del avión sin paracaídas, hasta que se quedó mirando hacia la ventanilla del avión. Al ver que sobrevolaban un mar de nubes oscuras, Matt no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Eso sí, en bajito...

-Matt… no llores. Si Amy no merecía tanto la pena… solo que Adam era mejor en la cama que tú… -trató de consolarlo Jeff, pensando que lloraba por lo sucedido con su ex-novia.

Matt serenó su rostro y miró a Jeff con cara de agobio.

-Jeffrey, hermanito del alma... no tengo ganas de ponerme a hacer circulitos y ya me duele demasiado la cabeza así que... ¿por qué no te pones a contar las cabezas que ves desde aqui, eh? y cuando termines cuentas los pelos que tiene cada uno de ellos y las canas aparte... eso sí, ¡sin moverte del asiento!

-¡Vale! -exclamó el menor de los Hardy emocionado y alzó un poco la vista para ver las cabezas. -Una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿qué número iba detrás del cuatro? ¡Ah! Ese que rima con algo de culo… ¡cinco! Seis… siete… diez… cuarenta… cincuenta y cuatro… sesenta y nueve… ¡ja, ja! Sesenta y nueve… noventa y tres… ciento cuarenta… -y así siguió contando a su manera, completamente distraído.

Aprovechando la distracción de Jeff, Matt pudo echarse una pequeña siestecita, siendo despertado por su hermano en tan solo cuatro ocasiones, bastantes menos a las que ya está acostumbrado el pobrecito Matthew así que… ¿qué más se puede pedir?

-Y así es como el gran Itchweeed derrotó a los tres zombies enviados por "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado" y se dio cuenta de que su hermano también poseía superpoderes y que podría ayudarlo en su misión de salvar el Mundo… pero, ¿qué misterios más le aguardan? ¿Será suficiente la ayuda de su cutre hermano mayor? ¿Aparecerá "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. -dijo de repente Jeff, poniendo voz de narrador.

Y esto supuso para Matt despertarse sobresaltado por quinta vez.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. La mujer horrenda

**Itchweeed: Un héroe muy particular**

_Fan Fic by: aDrian-19-91 y Kairi Minamoto_

_-Y así es como el gran Itchweeed derrotó a los tres zombies enviados por "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado" y se dio cuenta de que su hermano también poseía superpoderes y que podría ayudarlo en su misión de salvar el Mundo… pero, ¿qué misterios más le aguardan? ¿Será suficiente la ayuda de su cutre hermano mayor? ¿Aparecerá "La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. -dijo de repente Jeff, poniendo voz de narrador._

_Y esto supuso para Matt despertarse sobresaltado una quinta vez._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La mujer horrenda**

El viaje comenzaba a hacerse largo y aburrido para el más pequeño de los Hardy, que seguía contando cabezas y había comenzado incluso a inventarse los números hasta que…

-Un momento… esa… es… -murmuró frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie en su asiento, llegando a darse con el techo. -¡Auch…! Matt… Matt… -lo llamó sin bajarse de ahí.

Matt se despertó, bastante sobresaltado (con esta ya iban seis veces) y dedicó a su hermano una mirada asesina.

-Jeff... ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí de pie?

Matt se levantó de golpe para sentar a su hermano a la fuerza con el brazo, pero él también se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo.

-¡Shhh! Serás torpe… -lo regañó Jeff en susurros, resistiéndose a ser sentado. -Mira… he encontrado a Cand… digo, _"La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"_. Está en este avión…

Matt movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a la chica, pero sin embargo no llograba verla.

-¿¿Dónde está?? -Susurró Matt.

-¡Ahí! ¿No la ves? -preguntó Jeff aún en susurros. -Es esa. La cabeza número _"sextequinjuagésima" _de la izquierda. -añadió, señalando una cabeza, o más bien mata de pelo negro que se encontraba en el lado derecho y hacia el principio del avión.

Matt giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a su hermano con una extraña mueca, entonces añadió:

-Jeff, ese sitio al que señalas no es la parte izquierda, sino la derecha... vamos a ver, ¿tú con que mano comes?

-¡Yo que sé! Si siempre como hamburguesas cuando voy contigo… -respondió mirándose ambas manos con confusión. -Creo que deberías dejar esa adicción al pollo, Matt. Te está matando, es malo para la salud. -añadió regañándolo. -¿Y qué haré yo sin mi fiel escudero y mayordomo?

A Matt se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero vamos a ver, ¡ni que fuese un cruce entre el mayordomo de Batman y Sancho Panza! No soy el sirviente de nadie, eso que lo sepas. Además, estamos en un país libre, si a mí me gusta el pollo, como pollo y punto... mejor que me guste comer pollo y no... bueno, en fin, tu ya me entiendes, ¿no?.-Dijo Matt, riéndose tontamente, como casi siempre que soltaba un chiste malo de los suyos.

-Pues yo prefiero comer ternera antes que pollo. -replicó Jeff, sin entender el chiste de su hermano. -No entiendo esa obsesión tuya por el pollo y esa discriminación a la ternera. ¡Eres cruel! -y, tras decir esto, lo señaló acusadoramente… esta vez sí con el dedo índice.

Matt pasó de las acusaciones de su hermano y retomó el tema de Candice.

-Jeff, ¿estás seguro de que esa de ahí es Candice? Juraría que su pelo es algo más oscuro...

-¡Por supuesto! Reconocería a esa bruja en cualquier lugar del Mundo…

Y, sin esperar respuesta de su hermano mayor, salió disparado hacia el baño del avión.

-¡¡Eh, Jeff, quieto ahí!!

Matt trató de agarrar a su hermano para impedir que se marchase, pero tan solo logró rozarle la camiseta con el dedo anular (no, ya no es el índice). El moreno de los Hardy perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima del asiento de su hermano. Con movimientos muy lentos y con cara de zombi, se incorporó y se recostó sobre su asiento, apoyó su codo sobre el reposabrazos y, a su vez, su cabeza sobre la mano de ese mismo brazo. Volvió a mirar hacia el infinito a través de la ventanilla mientras murmuraba:

-Paso de todo, paso de todo...

Y volvió a echarse a llorar, pobrecito...

Enseguida Itchweeed salió del baño subido a una aspiradora, haciendo que todos los pasajeros del avión se giraran y miraran a ese extraño hombre… digo, ¡a ese gran héroe! ponerse de pié y señalar a aquella mata de pelo negra.

-¡Eh, tú! La cabeza número _"sextequinjuagésima" _de la izquierda. ¡Sé que eres _"La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"_! ¡Ríndete porque Itchweeed va a acabar contigo y con tus fechorías! -exclamó, preparado para avanzar con ese electrodoméstico hacia la mata de pelo.

Tras oír esto, Matt se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a su herm... estooo, a Itchweeed montado sobre la aspiradora y desplazándose con ella arrastrando un pie por el suelo, como si de un monopatín se tratase. Matt se desesperó e intentó lanzarse hacia Itchweeed para pararle, pero al intentar saltar desde su asiento, uno de sus pies se enganchó en un reposabrazos y atravesó por encima los dos asientos, precipitándose sobre los dos de la fila de atrás, los cuales, gracias a Dios, estaban vacíos. Matt rebotó al caer y se desplomó sobre el suelo, quedando a un escaso metro del héroe de la aspiradora. El ruido del golpe terminó de despertar a los pocos que no lo habían hecho gracias a Itchweeed.

-¡Matt! ¡No te pongas en medio! ¡No trates de detenerme! ¡Debo acabar con ella! -exclamó el héroe cuando tuvo que parar frente a Matt.

Matt se incorporó ayudándose de los asientos contiguos y consiguió ponerse en pie.

-Jeff, escucha... vuelve al baño y cámbiate. -De repente, Matt miró hacia abajo y puso cara de extrañado.- Por cierto, ¿cómo has conseguido entrar la aspiradora en el avión sin que te dijeran nada?

-Ya te dije que tenía superpoderes. -fue su única respuesta con una radiante sonrisa. -Y, recuerda, no debes mencionar mi verdadera identidad en voz alta. -añadió en susurros. -Ahora, quítate de en medio. Debo acabar con _"La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado" _y desenmascararla para que así de una vez por todas compruebes que SÍ es Candice.

-No me pienso quitar. -Dicho esto, Matt cruzó los brazos y sacó pecho, tratando de transmitir autoridad.

Itchweeed suspiró y, de repente miró hacia un lado.

-Espera… ¿Esa no es Amy? Y… está sola… mirando una foto tuya. ¡Oh… se va a poner a llorar!

Matt de repente cambió de estar en "modo segurata" a estar en "modo alerta".

-¿¡Amy!? ¿Dónde? -lo cierto es que parecía bastante nervioso.

-Allí, allí… en el otro lado del avión. -respondió Itchweeed, señalando el lugar más alejado posible de su trayectoria hacia la mata de pelo.

Matt salió como una flecha hacia su supuesto objetivo y apartó a Itchweeed con el brazo para poder pasar mejor.

-¡¡Amy, Amy, tenemos que hablar!! ¡Por favor, vuelve conmigo!

Tras gritar esto y otras cosas por el estilo, Matt se perdió de vista.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Será pringado… -rió Itchweeed y entonces volvió a mirar con furia su objetivo. -Candice… ahora no te me vas a escapar.

Y, dicho esto, pulsó el botón de aspirar, llevándose así miles de objetos de los pasajeros que se encontraban delante de él y… la mata de pelo… sola. Resultaba ser una peluca.

-¿¡Candice lleva peluca!? -exclamó atónito, cogiendo la mata de pelo oscura y mirándola con curiosidad.

Matt volvió a aparecer con cara de pocos amigos y bramó:

-¡¡MENTIROSO, AMY NO ESTÁ EN ESTE AVIÓN!!

-Matt… ¿Sabes que Candice lleva peluca? -preguntó Itchweeed, ignorando el comentario de su herm… de Matt y alzando la mata de pelo.

A pesar de tratar de evitarlo, Matt no pudo contener la risa que le supuso imaginarse a Candice totalmente calva.

-...¿Cómo dices?

-Pues eso, que usé mi Ataque Aspiradora para traer a Candice hasta aquí… y solo ha venido el peluquín. -respondió, agitando la peluca en su mano.

Matt se acercó hacia Itchweeed y extendió la mano.

-A ver, déjame eso. -dijo Matt, con cierta curiosidad.

-Ten cuidado, podría estar envenenada… o a lo mejor puede ser una ¡BOMBA! -advirtió Itchweeed antes de dársela, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _bomba_ y asustando a todos los presentes.

Matt se sobresaltó e, instintivamente, lanzó la peluca al aire. Por razones del destino, esta peluca cayó sobre la cabeza de Itchweed, colocándose de modo que algunos pelos tapaban el rostro del héroe de la aspiradora, dándole un toque siniestro.

-Dios mío, pareces Michael Jackson. -fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Matt al ver a ese extraño personaje con la peluca.

-¿Quién? -cuestionó intrigado Itchweeed, demostrando así su poca cultura.

Pero, entonces, una silueta calva comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del avión hacia nuestros pobres protagonistas…

-¡Mi peluca! -exclamó una voz afeminada, señalándolos acusadoramente… sí, con el dedo índice.

Matt alzó los brazos con el fin de excusarse.

-¡No, no, espere! Ha sido mi herma... digooo, este hombre, que no le llega el riego bien.

El extraño personaje propietario de la peluca recordaba a una mujer por la forma de actuar. No obstante, a Matt, vete tú a saber por qué, le dio por mirar abajo y descubrió que esa extraña mujer calva tenía un bulto extrañísimo entre las piernas...

-¡MI PELUCA! -chilló el travesti esta vez enfurecido y fue a atacar al héroe.

-¡No pondrás conmigo, Candice! -exclamó Itchweeed, que con la peluca no lograba ver que lo que tenía ante él no era la Diva, sino un hombre. -Ahora verás… ¡ATAQUE ASPIRADORA INVERTIDO! -pero, al pulsar el botón, sin saber por qué, salió despedido hacia atrás. -¡MATT, ERES UN PÉSIMO MECÁNICO! -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entra la multitud.

El extraño personaje del bulto miró a Matt con ira y este comenzó a asustarse seriamente. De modo que... no le quedó otra que huir.

Matt se fue corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que Itchweed había salido despedido con la aspiradora y encontró a éste tumbado en el suelo, con la peluca todavía puesta y al lado de una niña de unos 3 o 4 años que no paraba de darle palmaditas en la cabeza. Vista la situación, cómo no, Matt se desesperó:

-¡¡Jeff, Jeff, levántate de ahí, la loca calva viene hacia aquí!!

-Todo está muy oscuro… -fue la respuesta del héroe, ya que la peluca le tapaba medio rostro.

Entonces, Matt le dio un sonorísimo collejón y la peluca salió literalmente disparada, para acabar cayendo sobre la calva de un señor de unos 80 años, no 79 ni 81 y medio, no; de unos 80.

-¡Ay! ¿Dónde está la calva? -preguntó Itchweeed, poniéndose en pié con una pose heroica.

Mientras, la calva cada vez estaba más cerca de nuestros pobres protagonistas, y su rostro no auguraba nada bueno. Tampoco lo auguraba la cara de los pasajeros que, de un momento a otro, saltarían sobre Matt e Itchweeed.

Matt intentó tranquilizar a la calva, empleando de nuevo las manos con ademán de defenderse de un más que posible ataque masivo inminente.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! Calma, por favor, es que... de pequeño se cayó de la cuna muchas veces y con 6 años se metió tres plastidecores por la nariz. No se lo tengáis en cuenta, pobrecito... -Matt señaló con la mano la cara de Jeff y puso los pucheros más falsos que se puedan imaginar.- Miradle la cara... ¿No os da pena? Es la cara de un pobre transtornado, rechazado injustamente por la sociedad burguesista de hoy en día...

-No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho, pero suena bien… -comentó J… Itchweeed, que por si acaso seguía poniendo pucheros. -Eso sí, a la calva no la has convencido porque sigue acercándose hacia nosotros… -avanzó y cogió su aspiradora. -¡Prepárate, mujer calva! ¡Te derrotaré!

Por una vez, Matt se vio entre la espada y la pared y se vio obligado a apoyar a Jeff, instinto de supervivencia puro y duro.

-¡¡DALE FUERTE, JE... ITCHWEEED!!

De pronto, como si de psicología inversa se tratara, Itchweeed se paró en seco y se giró para mirar a su hermano mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

-Joder, herm… digo Matt… Eso ha sonado terriblemente mal… -comentó.

Vaya, pues no era psicología inversa. Es que nuestro héroe es un jodido malpensado.

Matt miró a Jeff con esa extraña mueca tan propia de él, esa mezcla de incomprensión, asco y mala uva.

-¡¡JEFF, DALE AL MALDITO BOTÓN DE LA MALDITA ASPIRADORA!!

-¡ITCHWEEED! No conozco de nada a ese tal Jeff… -gruñó Itchweed de mala gana, que no pudo darle al botón de la aspiradora porque, al girarse, vio que la mujer calva estaba frente a él. -Oh, oh… ¡Prepárate para luchar! -gritó en un arrebato de falsa valentía.

-¿Luchar? Vengo a que me deis mi peluca, guapo. Es que sino se darán cuenta de mi secreto. -esto último se lo susurró al oído. -Soy travesti, pero, ¿a qué no se nota?

-No, para nada señor… digo, señora. -respondió Itchweeed y señaló a ese hombre de unos 80 años, que no eran ni 79 ni 81 y medio. -La tiene él…

El travesti calvo sonrió y se acercó rápidamente al mayor de los Hardy, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa que tal vez no significara nada bueno…

-E-es to-to-toda suya, a-adelante... -Dijo Matt tartamudeando, del acojone que tenía encima.

-Tú eres el chico ese que lucha en la WWE, ¿no? -preguntó el, la… lo que sea… ¡leches! -Ese que salta de la tercera cuerda y lleva esas cosas en los brazos… -trató de explicarse. -¡Jeff Hardy! ¿Verdad? -no esperó a que Matt respondiera. -Es que a mi sobrina le encantas, vamos que moja las bragas cuando te ve… y me preguntaba si me podías firmar un autógrafo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Itcweeed se tiró al suelo y soltó una tremenda carcajada.

La cara de Matt, como de costumbre en estos casos, era todo un poema. Parecía que estaba mirando al infinito. Una de sus cejas describía un extraño movimiento, un curioso temblequeo que recordaba al del tubo de escape de un coche al arrancar. Con la voz ahogada, como quien acaba de tirarse tres horas seguidas llorando, Matt balbuceó:

-N-no... Yo soy su herm-m-mano, M-Matt... -Con un movimiento extremadamente lento, Matt levantó su brazo derecho y se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo.- ¿S-supongo que t-también me conocerá, n-no?

-¡Oh! Claro que si, joven, disculpa… -respondió rápidamente el travesti, que parecía haber caído por fin en quién era Matt. -¿Eres ese tenista español tan famoso, verdad? Rafael Nadal. ¡Vaya! Sí que sabes inglés… Desgraciadamente, no me gusta el tenis. Lo siento.

La carcajada de Itchweeed ahora podía oírse hasta en China.

Se pudo apreciar claramente cómo la pena invadía a Matt por dentro. Esta vez no pudo ocultar los pucheros típicos de un niño pequeño.

Sin decir nada más, ocupó un asiento que estaba libre, apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y se quedó mirando las nubes, mientras describía pequeños circulitos con el dedo índice, sí, el índice, de la otra mano.

Itchweeed se marchó al baño y, minutos después, salió Jeff de allí casualmente y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, Matt, aún tienes algún fan friki por ahí que sabe quién eres. Y siempre puedes ser conocido como el ayudante del gran Itchweeed. -lo "consoló", dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro. -Piensa que es peor que te comparen con Adam… sí, sí, el que se tiró a Amy…

Matt giró la cabeza muuuuuuyyyy leeentameeente... hasta clavar su mirada asesina en los ojos de su hermano. El labio superior del moreno empezó a describir los mismos movimientos extraños que la ceja, mostrando sus protuberantes caninos. También gruñía, por cierto.

-Me parece que voy a callarme hasta que lleguemos… tengo que pensar un plan para desenmascarar a _"La mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"… -_dijo Jeff, sintiéndose intimidado por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Matt volvió a girar la cabeza (sí, leeeeeeeeeeentameeeeeeeente) hacia la ventanilla y dejó de hacer circulitos, porque el pobrecito se cansaba y lo mejor para alguien de su profesión es no trabajar excesivamente los músculos.

El resto del viaje pasó en completo silencio y armonía… Sí, y un jamón. Jeff volvió a liarla unas tres veces más, pero preferimos omitirlo, y Matt Hardy seguramente nos lo agradecerá.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Cheveland, dónde Jeff estaba convencido de que le habían robado su aspiradora, pero en realidad la llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón (sí, en el bolsillo del pantalón ¡Y NO QUIERO NINGUNA OBJECIÓN AL RESEPECTO!), se dirigieron directamente al lugar del evento porque, con todo el alboroto que Jeff montó por su aspiradora, iban con la hora pegada.

Matt y Jeff entraron por la puerta de atrás del estadio, aunque Matt podía pasar perfectamente por la principal ya que como nadie le reconocía... pobrecito.

Pero, posiblemente para la desgracia de Matt, por los pasillos del lugar apareció cierta mujer operada a rabiar y con una cara que echaba para atrás a cualquiera. Con esta descripción podríamos hablar perfectamente de Jillian Hall, pero no, es Candice Michelle.

No hace falta describir la reacción de Jeff al verla…

-¡DEMONIO, DEMONIO! -le llamó, señalándola con el dedo corazón acusadoramente.

De repente, Candice pegó un bote del susto (lo justo para que sus dos... orejas rebotaran más de la cuenta).

-¡Uh! Jeffy, qué susto me has dado, cariñín...-Dijo Candice con un tono ciertamente... sugerente.

Matt ya empezaba a temerse lo peor...

-¡No me vengas con tus malas artes, bruja! ¡Y confiesa! ¡TÚ ERES "LA MUJER QUE ERA MÁS FEA QUE PEGAR A UN PADRE UN CALCETÍN SUDADO"! -exclamó Jeff, mirándola fijamente a… los ojos, a ver que estabais pensado, desgraciados.

A lo que Candice, con sugerentes movimientos incluídos, contestó:

-Uyyy, Jeffyyy... ¿Cómo que soy feaa?

Matt se sentía asqueado por dentro y prefería no hablar...

-¿He dicho fea? No, no… Fea no. Tú lo que eres es una categoría aparte que supera la propia definición de fea. -respondió Jeff con odio, tan sumido en su papel de super-héroe contra super-malvado que no se percataba de los penosos intentos de Candice de seducirlo.

Candice se inclinó (sugerentemente) de modo que clavó su sensual mirada en los ojos de Matt:

-Oye, Matty... ¿Por qué tu hermanito me dice eso? Jooo...

A lo que Matt se vio obligado a responder, con bastante nerviosismo, por cierto:

-Déjalo... es que cuando de pequeño le castigaban en clase y tenía que escribir una frase 500 veces en la pizarra solía esnifarse el polvillo de la tiza con el plástico roto de un boli y... así se ha quedado el pobre.

-¡Candice! ¡TE RETO A UN COMBATE! -gritó Jeff, ignorando el comentario de su hermano mayor.

Pero fue entonces cuando alguien le dio golpecitos en el hombro y, al girarse, se encontró con un moreno lleno de tatuajes y unas ojeras impresionantes que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Sí, hablo de Philip Brooks, más conocido como CM Punk.

-Disculpa… pero hoy tienes un combate conmigo. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? -preguntó de mala gana, y entonces se dio cuenta. -Ah, claro… de que te vas a acordar tú… -miró hacia la camara. -¿¡VEIS, NIÑOS!? Esto es lo que hacen las drogas. Tenéis que ser Straight Edge como yo y no imitar a alguien así…

-Phil… -se escuchó decir al del pelo multicolor.

-¿Sí?

-Cállate o dejó de traer la mercancía de galletas. -amenazó.

Fue entonces cuando CM Punk quedó en estado de shock y no fue capaz de decir nada más, se quedo ahí pinchado como un mueble.

-Jeff, como sigas tratándole así le vas a causar un trauma muy muy muy serio... -Dijo Matt, como si supiera muy bien de qué estaba hablando...- Míralo, se ha puesto pálido y todo.

-Exageras. -contradijo el del pelo multicolor y volvió a mirar a Phil. -Por cierto, me he bebido tu lata de Pepsi.

Tras escuchar esto, Punk dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la pared más cercana para darse cabezazos contra ella, murmurando algo sobre cuchillas y venas…

-Esta juventud de hoy en día… -comentó Jeff con un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, al sentirse ignorada, Candice se indignó e hizo lo que siempre le da por hacer cuando se indigna, bailar y moverse sugerentemente con intención desconocida.

-¿Y a esta chalada qué le pasa? -gruñó CM Em… Punk, mirando de reojo a la Diva.

-¡NO MIRES! ¡Intenta hipnotizarnos para luego darnos de comer a su basilisco! -exclamó Jeff y no dudó en lanzarse contra el pobre Straight Edge para que no mirara. Y claro, casi 100 kg es mucho peso para el pobre Phil…

-¡JODER, YONKI DE MIERDA! ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer esto? -lloriqueó.

Matt hizo todo lo posible por no mirar el follón que se había montado entre Jeff y Phil... de modo que, si usamos la lógica, caeremos en que si Matt no estaba mirando a esos dos chalados, había dirigido sin querer (evitarlo) su atorrrrmentada mirada hacia Candice, quien seguía efectuando sus sugerentes danzas de apareamiento (sí, era necesario concretar un poco para orientar el asunto, que tanta ironía acaba por destruir los cerebros simplones como el tuyo, amigo lector). La reacción de Matthew fue muy repentina a la par que inesperada:

-*Ruido de cerdo* ¡¡AAAAAAAAYYY OMÁ QUE RIIICA!!

Estoy convencido de que nunca has visto ni verás jamás a alguien cambiar de expresión en un intervalo tan diminuto de tiempo. Matt pasó en milésimas de segundo de tener cara de amargado a tener cara de viejo pervertido de 70 años con una sobredosis de viagra que va en el metro de Japón en hora punta.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Phil como Jeff se soltaron y miraron al moreno. A Jeff se le escapó una carcajada y Phil lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Joder, Matt… yo pensaba que eras el decente de los dos… Qué decepción. -comentó y, tras levantarse, añadió. -Por cierto, ayer me tiré a Amy y me dijo que era mejor que tú en la cama.

Tras decir esto, Phil se marchó, haciendo que Jeff se riera de una manera aún más escandalosa.

La cara de Matt volvió a su estado original y, seguidamente, cambió a la cara que ponía siempre que mencionaban a Lita. Con un fugaz movimiento ocular, Matt detectó el rinconcito más cercano e hizo ademán de dar un paso para acercarse a dicho rincón, pero... visto el panorama y que Candice estaba demasiado cerca, Matt prefirió alejarse y buscar otro rincón; que estaba más lejos, sí, pero por lo menos su integridad física y psicológica y su faceta de hombre formal y educado no corría peligro.

Una vez llegó al rinconcito, se puso cara a la pared, se agachó y comenzó a describir circulitos con el dedo anular en el suelo. Hay que ver, pobre Matthew....

Jeff miró hacia dónde su hermano se habíha ido, para después fulminar a la Diva con la mirada.

-¿¡Ves!? Has utilizado tus malas artes para acabar con mi fiel ayudante. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, MALA PÉCORA! -exclamó, señalándola además con el dedo corazón (sí, el dedo corazón).

En ese momento, Phil asomó fugazmente la cabeza por un rincón y señaló a Matt con el dedo anular, añadiendo después un "Ha-Ha!!" típico de Nelson, el de Los Simpson. Y tal como vino, se fue.

Mientras tanto, Matt seguía a lo suyo, el pobrecito...

-¡Me las pagaréis, emo de las galletas y mujer horrenda! -fue lo último que exclamó Jeff antes de encogerse de hombros e irse como si nada a prepararse para su combate, ignorando al desdichado Matt…

Tras esto, Matt reaccionó y giró la cabeza, viendo con horror cómo su hermano del alma ya no estaba allí. El moreno puso cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar y comenzó a balbucear.

-No... no... aquí yo solo con esta no, por favor...

Candice comenzó a acercarse al rincón en el cual se encontraba Matthew con sugerentes pasos, al mismo tiempo que rebotaban (también sugerentemente) sus dos voluminosas, a la par que generosas (y sugerentes), manos.

-Aaaaaay chiquitín, chiquitín... ¿Quieres que mami Candice te consuele...?

Tras esto, Matt sólo pudo reaccionar de una manera. Con un fugacísimo movimiento, se incorporó a gatas y se fue a toda velocidad, cual gatito asustado, hacia el mismo sitio por el cual su hermano había escapado, mientras lo llamaba con voz ahogada, a la par que chillona, lo cual lo hacía bastante gracioso, todo sea dicho.

Candice se encogió de hombros, alzando sus dos voluminosas cejas, y se marchó también.

Cuando el del pelo multicolor vio a su hermano aparecer, solo pudo negar varias veces con la cabeza.

-Ay, hermanito, hermanito… que tenga que protegerte siempre… -suspiró. -Tranquilo, me vengaré de _"la mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"_ por ti. -prometió con una total seriedad, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Pero esta emotiva escena fraternal apenas duró unos segundos, pues enseguida Jeff se separó y puso una pose muy heroica (ojo, no eróticas, más quisierais, pervertidas, más que pervertidas) que consistía en hacer el pino.

-Y así es como el gran héroe, Itchweeed, hizo una promesa. Una promesa que cumpliría aunque le costara la vida. Se vengaría de _"la mujer que era más fea que pegar a un padre con un calcetín sudado"_ y protegería a su torpe e ingenuo hermano mayor.

Mientras decía esto, todo el vestuario los miraba extrañados.

-Randy, tío… ¿crees que se habrá vuelto a drogar? -preguntó John Cena, conocido por sus más fieles seguidores por el apodo de _"Juanito Meriendas"_.

-Tú por si acaso no te acerques mucho… -respondió el hombre de apellido curioso, muy ocupado en su labor de echarse aceite por todo su cuerpo. Ojo, no un aceite cualquiera, sino aceite _Johnson's Baby._

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
